


Our Bright Star

by overcookednoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hinted Relationships, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Ruby share a tender moment atop the academy (post season 1 and pre season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bright Star

Spring nights in Vale were usually the most enjoyable out of all the kingdoms. 

It was fairly warm, but you always had a nice breeze going that cooled it down a tad. 

Perfect for stargazing. 

Blake had been sitting on the roof of her dorm for what seemed like hours, nose in her latest novel. Her teammates had gone out for the night, leaving her with a little down time. Although she enjoyed the company of her friends, it was nice to settle back into her comfort zone, even if for a moment. Ever since she started going to Beacon, she found less and less time for reading. So she savored moments like these. 

Although, it did become lonely. She was around her girls pretty much all day everyday, that she had grown accustomed to the company. Weiss’ snobbish but somewhat caring ways, Yang’s upbeat personality and puns that made everyone want to beat her up, and Ruby’s beam. Ruby… Ruby was something else. Ever since the first night, she had a feeling that Ruby wasn’t going to leave her life anytime soon. And she was content with that. Ruby was everything Blake wasn’t. Outgoing, positive, happy-go-lucky, and overall just excitable. It was kind of cute the way she would go on about her interests, be it her weapon or her uncle or even her days at Signal. Blake needed that in her life. Ever since she was little, she was surrounded by nothing but serious boulders of people, especially being in the White Fang and all. So to say that she enjoyed Ruby’s friendship was a bit of an understatement. 

Blake was too involved in her book to notice that someone had joined her. 

“Ooooh, what’s that one about?”, a familiar voice asked. 

Blake, startled, dropped her book and jumped. 

“Oh my god, don’t scare me like that, Ruby!”

“Sorry. I just saw you sitting all alone up here. Thought you needed a little company.”

Blake blushed slightly at Ruby’s words. Well, now that Ruby was up here, might as well put the book down. Lord knows how long that child could babble on. 

“I thought you were out with Weiss and Yang?”

“Pffft, I got third wheel’d about 15 minutes in.”

“Really?" 

Yang wasn’t one to keep her sister at hip, but even THAT seemed a bit off for her. Then again, those two had been flirting up a storm for the past week or so. It was only a matter of time.

Taking a seat beside the faunus, Ruby closed her eyes and smiled, taking in the moment. 

"Man, I wish spring lasted all year. I would LOVE to have weather like this all the time.”

“But what about the quiet winter nights? Wouldn’t you miss those?”

“Good point.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. It was nice. Just the two of them, enjoying each other’s company in the moonlight night. 

After what seemed like eternity, Blake got up and stretched, picking up her book.

“Well, I’m going to turn in for the night. Got a big test to study for on monday in Combat 101. You should follow suit shortly.”

Still somewhat transfixed in the night, Ruby just let nodded in agreement. She looked so lovely, with the moonlight glowing against her skin and light wind brushing at her hair. Blake had always found her ‘cute’. But now, she was seeing her real beauty. 

Unable to stop herself, Blake leaned down and softly placed her lips upon Ruby’s, lingering them there, taking in the soft lips of the younger girl’s. Ruby was startled at first, but kissed back. Pulling away, Blake took Ruby’s face in her hands and smiled before getting back up.

“Goodnight, Ruby.”

“Night, Blake.”, Ruby whispered, cheeks still scarlet and lips burning from the other’s. 

Yes. It was a good night indeed.


End file.
